The Fare
by little lolly
Summary: a oneshot about Troy and Gabriella. Troy hates heights but when he takes Gabriella to the fair will she help him get over his fear? TROYELLA ONESHOT


Troy had always been scared of heights even when he was a little boy, he would rarely ever climb very high up trees and if he did he would never look down

Troy had always been scared of heights even when he was a little boy, he would rarely ever climb very high up trees and if he did he would never look down.

For this reason Troy never went on tall rides such as the rides that take you up and suddenly drop you. He was always worried he would fall to his death.

Today Troy had taking his best friend Gabriella to a fair that he had found in a small village outside of Albuquerque.

It was towards the end of the day and they had already been on most of the rides and eaten a lot of junk food.

"We need to go soon. Your mom is expecting you home in an hour." Troy told Gabriella. "It will take at least half an hour to get back, it could be longer."

"Ok," Gabriella said pushing her bag of assorted sweets into her handbag. "Let's go on a few rides then and we can go after that." She told him and he nodded.

She looked around trying to decide if she wanted to go on another ride again or a different ride. Finally her eyes fell onto the Ferris wheel; she smiled as she was reminded of the scene in the notebook where Allie and Noah meet at the fair.

"Can we go on the fair?" Gabriella asked her best friend. Troy looked at the Ferris wheel looming overhead. It wasn't like the once where you sit next to each other it was a big circle of seats with a small gate at one side.

'Maybe it wont be so bad' Troy thought 'I can't say no anyway. What will she think of me? She will think I'm a wimp. She would never think of dating me then.'

"Ok, why not." Troy said to Gabriella and they started walking to the Ferris wheel. There wasn't a line so Troy had no time to realise the height they just walked up to it and the assistant stopped it letting them on. Other people were already on and looked like they were enjoying themselves.

They set off and it was slow and gentile. Troy looked around, you could see for miles. It was amazing and if he didn't look at the ground it didn't feel like they were high up.

"Everything looks so nice up here." Gabriella said "It seems so peaceful up here."

"Yeah, it does." Troy said smiling at Gabriella. Suddenly the Ferris wheel lurched forwards and stopped the cart started swaying. Troy looked around him and noticed that they were right at the very top. Everyone on the ground looked so small. 'What was going on?' Troy thought 'Maybe they had broken down and they would be stuck up here all night. Or the cart will fall because it has broken down crashing onto the floor and killing him and Gabriella instantly.

Gabriella looked over at him his face was covered in panic his hand gripping tightly onto the railing on the edge, He swallowed hard trying to make the lump in his throat go away. Gabriella could practically see the ideas going through his head; he needed to stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen. She needed to distract him but how.

Suddenly an idea came into her head like all the women from the cheesy love films she watched were telling her what to do. She decided she should act on it before it was too late.

"Troy." She said quietly but so Troy could hear her through the almost deathly silence.

"Hmm?" he asked looking at her and not the floor of the cart for a few minutes. She leaned towards him and before he knew what was happening her lips were on his.

'Oh my gosh' she thought 'What if he doesn't like me in this way. Your such an idiot Gabriella' she told herself mentally however her thoughts were stopped by Troy. Once he realised what was going on he started to kiss her back his hand that wasn't on the bar behind him went up to her face.

He got so lost in the kiss that his other hand let go of the bar and went into her gorgeous curly hair. Neither of them realised when the wheel started turning once again, both so into the kiss that they had waited a year for now.

They pulled apart when the need for air became a big problem. Troy looked around surprised that they were moving. He smiled at Gabriella.

"you should have told me you didn't like heights." She said to him caringly "If I knew I wouldn't have got you to come on."

"I think I have just got over my fear of heights." He said smiling back at her. They both leaned in again their lips meeting. This time they took note of every detail; this was something they would remember forever.

XOXOX

Ok so tell me what you think. I was reading loads of fan fictions and I just came up with this idea. It is also kind of based on the TV show the O.C. with Ryan and Marissa.

Anyway tell me what you think. If you think I should make it longer than a 1 shot let me know!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thank you

Lauren


End file.
